Silence In The Dark
by Ann Schuyler
Summary: CHAP 3'S UP!./ Sakura tak perduli dengan si bungsu Uchiha, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka hanya menjalankan peran yang sudah di tetapkan. Tak ada kata keberatan diantara keduanya. Meski pada akhirnya beberapa hal harus dikorbankan bahkan nyawa sekalipun./ SasuSaku in the dark side./RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence In The Dark**

**Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu telah usai dan berganti hari Senin. Masing-masing manusia mulai kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Memenuhi sekolah, perkantoran, mall, rumah sakit bahkan jalan protocol. Semua tempat tersebut tampak dipenuhi dengan ribuan manusia. Seperti yang terlihat pada sebuah jalan protokol di kota Konoha.

Jalan yang terkenal dengan kebersihannya itu kini terlihat sangat padat. Tak ada celah bahkan hanya untuk menyelipkan tas. Setiap orang berjalan sambil berdesakkan meski tak menyebabkan kemacetan antar satu sama lain. Dan juga tak jarang hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab mengambil apa yang bukan hak miliknya. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk Kota Konoha yang termasuk dalam jajaran kota terbesar dan termakmur ini, tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan santai di tengah kepadatan kota dengan warna mencoloknya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk siswi menengah atas. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar tanpa lirikan.

Cukup aneh memang. Ketika setiap manusia dimuka bumi ini umumnya memiliki warna pirang, hitam atau coklat, lain hal nya dengan gadis ini. Ia memiliki warna rambut pink. Warna yang amat mencolok. Dan mungkin hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan negaranya itu.

Panggilah dia dengan nama Haruno Sakura.

Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah untuk musim semi. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan sejenis _vest_ hitam kerah V sampai tengah dada dan berlengan panjang. Di dada kiri _vest _itu terdapat sebuah lambang Konoha Gakuen. Dasi pitanya berwarna merah, sedangkan roknya yang tingginya sepuluh senti diatas lutut berwarna biru _donker_. Untuk penataan rambutnya sendiri Ia hanya mengikat dari setengahnya dengan rendah. Poninya mengarah ke kanan dan ada beberapa helai yang tertinggal di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Tampak berantakan untuk seorang gadis yang manis.

Kaki jenjang yang di dilapisi kaus kaki lima senti di bawah lutut dan sepatu _cats_ itu berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Sang pemilik seolah tak memperdulikan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan hampir jam tujuh. Dengan beberapa alasan, gadis itu bisa saja terlambat.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan protokol ini dengan sebatang _lollipop_ di dalam mulutnya yang hampir habis. Terkadang matanya melirik anak-anak kecil yang sedang berjalan bersama ibu atau ayahnya untuk sekolah.

Lalu perhatiannya teralihkan ketika _keitai_ hitamnya berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia _mereject_ panggilan tersebut dan menonaktifkan _keitai _nya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Ia melirik jam tangannya dan sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima.

Sakura membuang batang _lollipop_ setelah _permen_ tersebut sudah habis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mempercepatnya. Padahal gerbang sekolah yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya sudah hampir di tutup. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan penjaga pagar yang menyuruhnya untuk bergegas karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Mungkin saja Ia akan terlambat dan di hukum oleh penjaga piket ter_killer_ hari ini.

Tapi toh hal itu tak terjadi. Karena lima detik sebelum gerbang ditutup, Ia sudah lebih dulu menapaki wilayah kekuasaan para guru. Ia kembali berjalan santai, tak memperdulikan berbagai macam tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Terlebih tatapan para lelaki yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh harap.

Tak lama, setelah berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Ia sampai pada kelasnya dan langsung menuju ke bangkunya yang ada di baris paling belakang. Lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan berbagai macam pandangan dan bisikkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Baru saja Ia hendak mengambil permen _lollipop_ di tasnya, ketika seorang guru dengan iris merahnya datang dan memulai sesi belajar. Mendengus kesal, Ia kembali memasukkan _lollipop_ kesukaannya dan mengambil alat tulisnya.

"_Ohayou_, anak-anak. Pertemuan kali ini kita akan membahas tentang _trombosit._ Buka halaman tujuh puluh enam,"

"_Ha'i, _Kurenai-_sensei_," jawab mereka dengan serempak.

Sakura membuka bukunya. Mulai mendengarkan isi ceramah yang baru saja di mulai oleh Kurenai. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan memperhatikan guru cantik yang menjadi primadona di kalangan guru ataupun murid-murid di sekolah ini. Guru yang juga bisa dibilang _sejenis_ dengannya.

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Ia menyadari, atau lebih tepatnya merasakan sebuah pandangan dari arah kanannya. Ia tentu tahu _siapa_ orangnya. Tapi Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap memperhatikan Kurenai yang mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Mencoba fokus meskipun Ia semakin merasakan tusukan dari mata yang memandangnya intens.

Mungkin setelah pelajaran berakhir, Ia akan mengambil pisau dan menusukkannya pada mata orang itu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan dan bel istirahat dua menit lalu sudah berbunyi. Murid-murid yang tadi sudah mengantuk mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mulai berebut mengunjungi kantin. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang malah masih santai di tempatnya sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Sakura, mau ikut kami ke kantin?"

Yamanaka Ino berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang tulus dibibir pink miliknya. Gadis berrambut pirang ini memang terbilang sedikit dekat dengan Sakura, mengingat keduanya selalu berada dalam satu lingkungan sekolah yang sama mulai dari bangku sekolah dasar.

Tapi biar begitu, Ino jarang sekali menemukan suara Sakura di telinganya. Paling-paling hanya gumaman rendah dan dingin yang terdengar. Diiringi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Kalaupun sudah bicara, hanya sepatah dua patah kata yang terdengar lebih dingin dan sadis. Lirikan tajam juga sering Ia dapatkan dari Sakura. Tapi Ino tak memperdulikannya. Baginya, Sakura adalah teman yang baik. Tak perduli dengan perangainya yang seolah sangat anti sosial. Karena dibalik semua sikap Sakura padanya, Ia mengetahui rahasia besar di dalamnya.

Sakura yang sudah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya mengambil _lollipop_ dan menikmatinya. Mengabaikan Ino yang masih berdiri menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Tidak,"

Satu kata. Meskipun tak berintonasi, tapi itu cukup membuat Ino mengangguk mengerti dan melenggang pergi bersama teman-temannya setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyum tulus. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan entah-berarti-atau-tidak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada jendela. Tatapannya menembus kaca putih yang membatasinya dengan dunia di luar kelas. Ia memang sengaja duduk dekat jendela agar Ia bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya jika guru yang memberikan materi pelajaran terdengar membosankan. Alternative penghilang rasa jenuh.

Matanya melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Tak lama Ia bangkit dan melenggang meninggalkan kelasnya, setelah sebelumnya mengambil empat bungkus _lollipop_ dari tasnya.

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan sebuah tatapan intens yang ditujukan padanya.

.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor kelas tiga dengan santai. Beberapa lelaki terkadang usil menggodanya dan para gadis juga ada beberapa yang menyapanya. Maklum, karena Sakura adalah murid kelas dua yang cukup popular karena sikap dinginnya pada semua orang.

Siulan-siulan masih terdengar, bahkan mereka semakin berani menggodanya meskipun tak sampai bertindak jauh. Hal yang sangat sia-sia karena Sakura tak pernah berniat merespon sama sekali. Ia hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda berrambut merah yang sudah menunggunya dengan bersandar pada pintu, dengan kedua tangan yang bersidekap.

Sakura dengan perlahan menghentikan langkahnya ketika orang yang ditujunya sudah berada di depannya. Keheningan sempat menguasai keduanya, tapi tak lama. Karena sang pemuda lebih dulu memilih untuk membuka percakapan.

"Tidak biasanya kau ke kelasku,"

Pemuda itu bertanya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Sakura hanya memandang pemuda itu datar dan langsung memberikan sebatang _lollipop_ yang tadi diambilnya dari tas. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya mendengus dan menyambar _lollipop_ yang ditawarkan Sakura.

Beberapa murid yang lalu lalang tampak saling berbisik memperhatikan Sakura yang tak biasanya datang mengunjungi kelas tiga. Tidak heran juga melihat pandangan mereka. Karena Sakura adalah gadis tingkat dua yang dari dulu selalu menjadi topik hangat karena dirinya yang dinilai sangat misterius. Terlebih ketika alasan gadis itu datang adalah karena seorang pemuda yang selalu menjadi incaran para gadis.

"Ayo pergi." titah Sakura. "aku takkan membantumu jika kau lepas kendali lagi, Sasori."

Yang dipanggil Sasori kembali mendengus. Ia langsung mengekori Sakura dan mensejajarkan langkahya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis di sampingnya, ekspresi Sasori pun tak kalah datar. Bahkan lebih _flat_ meskipun kesan imut masih terlihat jelas. Mata hazel miliknya juga ikut memandang lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tak pernah mengindahkan wajah merona tiap gadis yang di lewatinya.

Orang yang paling dekat dengan Sakura sebenarnya adalah Sasori. Begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka adalah teman dekat sejak kecil karena asuhan keluarga mereka –begitu lah kabar yang terdengar seantero sekolah. Ditambah dengan seseorang lagi yang sekarang tengah menanti mereka di atap sekolah. _Seorang_ _siswa_ yang menjadi pelengkap dalam hidup masing-masing.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat seseorang yang sudah menunggu mereka di sana. Atap sekolah berada di lantai empat dan mereka setidaknya harus menaiki dua puluh anak tangga untuk mencapainya.

Selama di perjalanan hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan sibuk dengan _lollipop_ masing-masing. Mereka terus saja mengabaikan sapaan ataupun pandangan yang memang selalu mengiringi setiap langkah mereka. Seolah yang dilewati keduanya hanyalah objek yang sama sekali tak menarik dan tak ada artinya.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga yang berjumlah kurang lebih dua puluh, akhirnya mereka samai pada tempat tujuan mereka.

Sakura membuka pintu atap sekolah dan menemukan seseorang tengah memunggunginya dan Sasori. Mereka berjalan dan menghampiri siswa berpostur tegap dan tinggi di depan mereka.

_Pemuda _itu nampak tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah sana. Tapi Ia tetap menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Sasori. Terbukti dengan responnya yang langsung berbalik badan ketika Sakura dan Sasori sudah berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Mata jade tak berpupil dan lingkaran hitam disekitarnya. Membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat sangat tajam melebihi pisau sekalipun. Sebuah tato merah tercetak di dahi kirinya. Jika dilihat, pemuda ini tak kalah tampan dengan Sasori. Tapi justru wajah tampannya menyimpan kesan lebih misterius ketimbang Sakura dan Sasori.

Dan dia bernama Gaara.

Entah bagaimana tiga orang dengan ekspresi dan diksi mereka yang terbilang sedikit bisa _berteman_ dari kecil dan sedekat ini.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Ucap Gaara datar. Matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang memutar lollipop di mulutnya. Gaya khas seorang Haruno Sakura jika sedang kesal dengan sesuatu.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "_dia_ selalu memperhatikanku. Membuatku risih," lanjutnya sambil memberikan sebuah _lollipop _pada Gaara.

Gaara menerima _lollipop _itu. Ia segera menikmatinya dengan tenang setelah membuka bungkusnya. Matanya beralih pada Sasori yang sekarang malah memperhatikan sesuatu di bawah sana. Entah itu menarik atau tidak, yang jelas Gaara tahu _apa_ yang sedang Sasori perhatikan.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?" tanya Gaara. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus pipinya singkat.

"Tidak," sahut Sakura singkat. "_dia_ bukanlah alasanku,"

Gaara mendengus. Jawaban Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Nyatanya, gadis bermata hijau itu langsung melamun saat membahas orang itu. Pandangan matanya entah kenapa sama sekali tak bisa Ia artikan.

Di sisi lain, Sasori yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, mulai memperhatikan _lollipop_ yang sudah mulai mengecil itu. Di pandanginya kristal bulat berwarna _merah _tersebut sambil memutar-mutar batangnya. Tak lama Ia memandangnya dan menjatuhkan _permen_ tersebut, lalu memperhatikan Sakura yang masih asyik dengan _permen _miliknya.

Kaki panjangnya dengan tegas melangkah menghampiri Sakura sampai hanya tinggal satu langkah. Ia mengambil tangan Sakura yang memegang _lollipop_ dan menjatuhkan _permen_ berwarna _merah_ tersebut.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan _permen _itu," ucap Sasori datar. "..aku mau yang asli,"

Sakura yang mengerti maksud Sasori pun memandang Sasori tak kalah datar. "Aku pun demikian,"

Sebelum Sasori menyambar pinggul Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu pada tubuhnya, Ia lebih dulu membuka satu kancing Sakura yang paling atas dan menggesernya agar lebih leluasa. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan mulai menunduk. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya memandang bahu Sasori yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Gaara memperhatikan keduanya. Sejujurnya pun, Ia sangat _ingin_. Tapi sebisa mungkin Ia menahan hasratnya tersebut dan membiarkan Sasori lebih dulu _melakukannya_. Karena Ia tahu, Sasori sedikit lebih mudah lepas kendali dari pada dirinya maupun Sakura.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasori. Ia harus berjinjit jika ingin mencapai wajah pemuda bermata _hazel _tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang gigi yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan menyembul melalui bibir mereka.

Mata keduanya terpejam. Meresapi detik demi detik waktu yang mereka lewati sampai akhirnya kedua taring mereka menancap di leher masing-masing. Menikmati setiap mili darah yang mengalir dan masuk dalam tubuh keduanya.

Kecapan-kecapan terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Gaara. Ia melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang sangat menikmati _makan siang_nya. Sasori yang memeluk Sakura, dan sang gadis yang memeluk leher Sasori untuk mendapat kepuasannya sendiri. Di mata Gaara, mereka berdua tampak sangat menggiurkan.

Wajah datar bak tembok halus milik Gaara perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit menarik alis. Pemuda bermata _jade _itu menjatuhkan _lollipop_ miliknya yang masih cukup besar. Ia tahu apa konsekuensinya jika sudah mencium bau darah. Taringnya akan keluar dan artinya hasratnya untuk mengkonsumsi cairan merah kental itu harus cepat dilakukannya –jika tak ingin kejadian yang lebih fatal terjadi pada manusia lain. Makhluk seperti dirinya, Sasori dan Sakura memang terkadang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Gaara berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori dan mengambil tempat di belakang Sakura. Sasori yang merasa ada bayangan seseorang pun melepaskan taringnya pada leher Sakura dan memandang Gaara sejenak sebelum kembali pada aktivitasnya. Namun sebelum benar-benar menancapkan lagi taringnya, Ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Lakukanlah. Jangan buat tubuhmu menunggu,"

Angin berhembus dengan sejuk. Mengibarkan helai-helai merah yang menempel pada kepala milik Gaara.

Taring Gaara memanjang. Ia sedikit menggeser kerah baju Sakura yang sebelahnya hingga menampakkan bahunya yang putih bersih. Setelah itu, tangannya mengambil tubuh Sakura dari belakang tanpa melepaskan lingkaran lengan Sasori. Ia tetap membiarkan Sasori untuk meminum darah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Ia mengambil tempat di salah satu leher Sakura yang bebas dari kepala merah milik Sasori dan segera menancapkan taringnya.

Mereka bertiga. Satu gadis dan dua pemuda saling memberikan _makan siang_ dengan posisi sang gadis berada di tengah sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapannya. Membiarkan pemuda yang lain memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menikmati darahnya.

.. entah mereka sadari atau tidak, seseorang yang telah mengintai mereka sejak tadi menyeringai penuh arti lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"_Yatta mitsuketa_, _vampire_…"

**.**

**To Be Continue**

SELESAAAIIIII! *bantingorang

Vampfic perdana saya di fandom Naruto. Udah lama banget pengen nulis tapi bingung gimana jalan ceritanya.

Mungkin agak sedikit pasaran. Tapi saya coba buat nulis yang beda. Alurnya gimana? Semoga ga kecepetan ya.

Deskripnya mungkin agak bikin bingung pas bagian seragamnya Saku. Soalnya itu gambaran yang saya inget dari satu fanart. Jadi maklumin ya. Saya harap daya imajinasi readers tinggi dan bisa ngebayanginnya.

Feelnya gimana? Mungkin gak terlalu dapet ya. Masih awal soalnya.

Sedikit cuap-cuapnya. Semoga menghibur. Kritik dan saran bahkan flame sangat saya tunggu. Tapi inget. Yang membangun ya, bukan yang menjatuhkan. Kalo sekiranya fic ini bagus akan saya lanjut, tapi kalo banyak yang ga suka akan saya apus

Arigatou.

Reviuwnya ya ditunggu…


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence In The Dark**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dan para murid pun bersorak menyambutnya. Guru yang masih di depan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat pemandangan yang amat biasa ini. Setelah membereskan bukunya di meja, sang guru berparas cantik tersebut keluar dari kelas setelah mengucapkan salam.

Ketika setiap orang dikelasnya sibuk dengan teman-temannya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih membereskan bukunya. Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk berbaur bersama teman-temannya meski hanya seorang. Setelah selesai, Ia mengambil sebatang _lollipop_ yang tinggal satu di tasnya dan menikmatinya.

"Sakura, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Ino. Ia sudah siap pulang dengan tas jinjing di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi dengan dingin. Setelahnya Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri memandang punggungnya dengan sebuah kekehan geli.

"Dasar gadis dingin," ucapnya di sela kekehannya sambil menggeleng.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, melalui ekor matanya yang tajam, gadis ini melihat Sasori dan Gaara yang sedang bersender dan bersidekap. Ia menghampiri keduanya yang langsung disapa dengan wajah datar mereka.

"Ayo pulang," titah Sakura.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu berjalan disisi kanan dan kiri Sakura. Masing-masing berjalan dengan gaya khasnya. Sakura dengan _lollipop_ di mulutnya. Sasori yang sibuk dengan _yoyo_ merah gelap miliknya dan Gaara dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di saku celananya. Meski begitu ekspresi mereka tetaplah sama. Datar tanpa lirikan.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dengan aktifitas masing-masing sampai Sasori mulai bosan dan memutuskan membuka percakapan.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Apa tak masalah membiarkan mereka selalu mengikuti kita?"

Gaara yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Sakura melirik gadis itu sejenak. Berusaha mencerna dan menebak raut wajah yang akan ditunjukkan si pemilik sebelum Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kurasa tak masalah," sahutnya datar. "selama mereka tak berbuat apapun,"

"Kau menunggu sampai mereka bertindak lebih dulu?" kali ini Gaara angkat bicara.

Sakura menggeleng singkat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Tidak. Aku hanya tak ingin kita terlalu terburu-buru,"

"Tapi faktanya kita terlalu santai," imbuh Gaara datar.

"Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita sampai sejauh ini sedangkan kita belum melangkah sama sekali," sambung Sasori. "sebenarnya apa rencanamu?"

Gadis misterius ini menghela nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya menamatkan kalimat Sasori. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Sasori. Kaa_-sama _dan Tou-_sama _akan segera memberi kita perintah,"

Sasori tak menjawab kalimat Sakura barusan. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dalam diam sambil bermain _yoyo_ merah tua miliknya. Gaara juga mulai memainkan _keitai _hitamnya untuk membalas beberapa _email_ yang Ia terima entah dari siapa.

Selama perjalanan mata Sakura tak pernah berhenti melirik setiap orang di jalan yang tak terlalu ramai ini. Ia masih fokus pada jalan di depannya meski sesekali tangannya yang bebas mengusap bekas _luka_ yang ada di leher kanan dan kirinya.

Gaara yang sudah selesai dengan _keitai_nya, rupanya menyadari hal itu dan berjalan mendahului Sakura lalu berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Sakura langsung mendongak begitu tubuh Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya menghalangi langkahnya. Sasori yang daritadi sibuk dengan _yoyo_ nya pun ikut berhenti dan memandang kedua orang tersebut dalam diam.

Pemuda tampan itu menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari lehernya. Ia menatap bekas luka yang entah kenapa malah belum ada tanda-tanda penyembuhan sama sekali. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat bekas gigitan hasil karyanya bersama Sasori siang tadi saat istirahat.

Setelah beberapa lama memandang bekas gigitan itu, Ia berganti memandang lekat _emerald_ kelam yang memandangnya datar. "Berapa lama kau tidak _makan_?" tanyanya datar. Tapi entah kenapa mengandung sebuah nada introgasi di dalamnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Tiga jam?" sahutnya ragu.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku," tepis Gaara. Nada bicaranya menjadi lebih serius.

"Terakhir kali aku _makan_ itu tiga jam yang lalu, Gaara. Dan itu dari Sasori, kau tahu."

"Gaara, Sakura, aku tak bermaksud menyela." Kata Sasori membuat kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang tersebut menoleh dan menatapnya. "tapi lebih baik kita membahasnya di tempat yang lebih sepi,"

Keduanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauhi keramaian. Mereka berjalan ke sebuah gang terdekat yang juga sepi dari orang-orang lalu-lalang. Gang yang memang sudah beberapa bulan ini sepi dari _manusia._

Sasori yang tak begitu tertarik bersandar pada dinding kayu sambil memainkan _yoyo_ miliknya. Sesekali melirik pada dua orang yang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih tersebut sampai seulas senyum tipis nampak di sana. Sebuah senyum tipis karena geli dengan tingkah keduanya.

"Jad—"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," potong Gaara cepat. Matanya berkilat tajam.

Sakura memandang Gaara sambil memegangi lehernya. Tak lama kemudian Ia menghela nafas lelah. "Enam bulan,"

"Dan kau hanya mengkonsumsi _lollipop_ itu?"

Satu anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Satu tatapan datar menjadi balasan.

Sasori yang memang saat itu mendengarkan langsung menoleh saat mendengarnya. Ia sangat terkejut Sakura bisa bertahan tanpa _makan_ selama enam bulan. Harus Ia akui, kemampuan gadis itu untuk menahan godaan patut diacungkan jempol. Namun yang menjadi pertimbangan atas kehebatan gadis itu adalah kesehatannya yang sekarang mulai menurun. Terlihat jelas dari bibirnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih kurus sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Berbeda dengan Sasori, Gaara hanya memandangnya datar. Ia memang tak menunjukkan ekspressi apapun saat ini. Tapi Sakura tahu benar jika dalam diamnya Gaara mengandung sebuah kemarahan. Ia dapat merasakan hal itu saat merasakan aura kelam yang ada di sekelilingnya. Berteman dengan Gaara lebih dari separuh hidupnya membuatnya mengerti saat-saat dimana pemuda itu marah dalam diamnya.

Tangan putih milik lelaki itu terulur dan menyentuh luka di leher sebelah kanan Sakura. Ia menariknya kembali dan memperlihatkan telunjuknya yang terdapat noda darah segar. Hal itu tentunya membuat Sakura kaget dan dengan segera menyentuh lukanya. Dan benar saja, darah masih mengalir meskipun hanya sedikit. Entah kenapa Ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu.

"Lihat bagaimana kau memperlakukan tubuhmu," ucap Gaara sarkatis.

"Tapi.. aku sama sekali tak tahu akan sefatal ini," elak Sakura.

"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, Sakura." Sasori menyela sambil menghampirinya. "kau yang tidak mau tahu,"

Sakura terdiam.

"Kaa-_sama _dan Tou -_sama_ sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu agar jangan menuruti egomu untuk tidak minum darah. Aku tahu kau kuat, kau spesial. Berbeda denganku ataupun Gaara yang hanya bisa bertahan tiga minggu tanpa darah. Tapi itupun ada batasnya dan kau tidak bisa terlalu sering seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap minum darah. Suka ataupun tidak," Sasori menjelaskan dengan nada datarnya yang mengintimidasi.

Kini Sasori mulai menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sakura sekali lagi dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Baik aku maupun Gaara sama-sama ditugaskan untuk menjagamu. Aku tahu kau kuat terhadap serangan sinar bulan purnama dan tahan sengatan sinar matahari yang terik. Tapi.." Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya. "..semakin sering kau menahannya, jangka waktu ketahananmu tanpa darah akan semakin berkurang. Penyembuhanmu akan melambat. Meskipun kau seorang darah murni,"

Sakura mendengarkan semua ucapan Sasori, sebenarnya. Namun saat ini otaknya terasa tidak bisa mencerna sepatah katapun untaian kalimat yang terbalut apik oleh lidah si pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berniat membuka lagi pecakapan. Keheningan masih mendominasi. Sakura terlihat melamun sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas yang di gunakannya. Sedangkan Sasori dan Gaara menunggu gadis itu angkat bicara.

_Mungkin ini memang sudah batasku._

"Gaara," panggil Sakura dan yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya datar. "bisa kau gendong aku?" pinta Sakura.

Gaara sontak dibuat heran. Terutama nada lelah yang tersirat di dalamnya. Tapi begitu melihat Sasori memberi tanda anggukkan sekali padanya, akhirnya Gaara mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Ia mengambil tas sang gadis dan melemparkannya pada Sasori, lalu menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri," ungkapnya datar.

Gadis berrambut merah muda itu tak menjawab. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Ia menggeliat untuk mencari kenyamanan dalam gendongan Gaara yang begitu hangat menurutnya. Matanya terpejam. Dan tak lama kemudian Ia sudah pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

"Anak itu.."

Disebuah rumah bergaya Eropa klasik yang megah, sepasang suami istri tampak sedang pusing karena suatu hal. Sang suami yang berrambut merah memijit-mikit pangkal hidungnya, sedangkan sang istri yang berrambut coklat panjang tak kalah pusing dengan sang suami.

Di depan mereka, tampak Sasori dan Gaara yang sedang menggendong Sakura berdiri menatap kedua orang tua yang masih tampan dan cantik diusia mereka yang tak lagi muda.

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu tak _makan_ sampai enam bulan? Apa kalian tidak mengawasinya?" tanya Rei, sang kepala keluarga.

Sasori menghela nafas lelah dan meletakkan tas Sakura di sofa terdekat. "Kami mengawasinya, tentu saja. Tapi gadis ini.." Ia menunjuk Sakura di gendongan Gaara dengan dagu lancipnya. "..terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya,"

"Terlalu pintar kau bilang? Kau mengakui kalian bodoh?" tanya wanita bernama Mei tersebut sarkatis.

"Bukan itu maksudku," elak Sasori. "dia bertingkah seolah-olah sudah_ makan_. Kulitnya juga masih bersinar layaknya vampire yang sehat. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa Sakura itu spesial. Tak mudah untuk membedakan dia sudah _makan _atau belum. Lagi pula, bukankah setiap hari pelayan di sini selalu memberinya darah segar?"

Sepasang suami itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Apa yang di bilang Sasori memang ada benarnya. Sakura berbeda dengan vampire darah murni kebanyakan. Oleh karena itu sangat sulit membedakannya.

"Lalu, apa yang menyebabkannya sampai seperti ini? Dan juga.." Mei menghentikan ucapannya. ".. kenapa bau darahnya bisa menguar sekuat ini?"

"Penyembuhannya melambat. Saat istirahat sekolah kami meminum darahnya," ucap Gaara datar.

"_Yappari.._" ucap Mei. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pasrah di sofa yang di dudukinya. "apa dia juga meminum darahmu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya meminum darah Sasori."

"Jadi selama enam bulan, _makan _pertamanya adalah tiga jam yang lalu?" Sasori mengangguk. "dan kupastikan itupun tak lebih dari dua puluh tegukan. _Kami-sama_.."

Rei tampak geram dengan tingkah Sakura. Kalau terus seperti ini, keadaan akan memburuk. Sakura seharusnya bisa menjalani tugasnya dengan baik sebagai putri tunggal keluarga vampire darah murni Haruno. Bukannya memperburuk keadaan yang sudah buruk dengan tidak menkonsumsi darah selama enam bulan. Meski harus diakuinya, ini juga sebagian dari kesalahannya karena tak mengawasi putrinya secara langsung.

"Gaara, lebih baik kau bawa dia ke kamarnya. Pastikan dia istirahat dengan cukup." titah Rei.

Gaara mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar Sakura. Sasori juga meminta izin untuk istirahat di kamarnya. Kini tinggallah Rei dan Mei yang masih duduk di tempat dengan menahan kesal.

"Bagaimana ini? Gaara bilang mereka sudah tau siapa Sakura," ucap Mei pada suaminya.

"Ini sulit." Sahut Rei. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "terutama jika keadaannya belum membaik,"

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang lebih pantas melakukannya?"

"Jika ada, aku lebih memilih orang lain itu dari pada Sakura, putri kita satu-satunya. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura lah yang terpilih."

Sebenarnya Sakura adalah vampire spesial yang dipilih oleh para tetua di klannya. Saat lahir, terdapat segel _Yin-Yang_ berwarna hijau di pusat dahinya. Persis seperti leluhur mereka dahulu, Tsunade. Itulah yang membuat para tetua sangat yakin dan bersikeras agar Sakura lah yang menjadi pelindung roh leluhur meskipun dia dilahirkan sebagai perempuan.

Sebagai vampire yang terlahir berbeda, Sakura pastinya memiliki daya tahan berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan. Ia mampu bertahan tanpa darah lebih dari tiga tahun. Tergantung dari usianya. Penyembuhannya jauh lebih cepat dari vampire yang lain. Tapi untuk seusia Sakura, enam bulan tak _makan_ akan membuat kekuatan spesial ataupun daya tahan tubuhnya melemah dalam jangka waktu tiga hari.

Mendengarkan penjelasan ulang dari Rei, Mei terdiam. Ia memikirkan bagaimana beratnya menjadi satu-satunya vampire yang diberi tugas untuk menjaga roh leluhur yang sudah hidup tersegel jutaan tahun di sebuah guci yang sekarang bertempat di kastil besar. Namun pada pertengahan musim panas nanti, segel tersebut akan melemah. Bahkan bisa di pastikan akan ada banyak vampire di luar sana yang mengincar guci tersebut. Dan Sakura harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti tugas anak kita. Jika memang hanya harus melindungi roh leluhur yang berumur jutaan tahun, tidakkah para tetua berpikir untuk memberikan tugas itu pada Gaara atau Sasori?"

"Tugasnya bukan hanya untuk melindungi roh leluhur, istriku. Tapi dia juga harus menjauhkan, tidak, lebih tepatnya membunuh siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya. Jika jatuh di tangan yang salah, kita sebagai bangsa vampire tak bisa berbuat apapun." terang Rei.

Wanita bermata _emerald _ini merenungkan ucapan suaminya. Tugas anaknya bukan hanya melindungi, tapi juga Sakura tak boleh segan-segan untuk membunuh siapapun yang mencoba merebut apa yang Ia lindungi. Ini lebih dari sekedar sulit, melainkan beban berat yang harus ditanggung anak seusianya.

"Dia tak bisa melakukan hal ini seorang diri." kata Mei. "resikonya terlalu besar,"

"Ya," sahut Rei sambil menerawang. "kita butuh bantuan _mereka_."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat matahari masih malu-malu untuk muncul ke permukaan, Sakura sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengucek mata vampirenya pelan dan merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah itu. Barulah ketika seluruh nyawanya sudah berkumpul, Ia beranjak untuk bersih-bersih dan kembali ke aktifitas rutinnya.

Namun ketika Ia hendak turun dari ranjangnya, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan muncullah Sasori beserta Gaara yang sudah rapih dengan seragam mereka. Tak lupa dengan segelas cairan merah di tangan Gaara.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, eh, tuan putri?" sindir Sasori.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahu dan bersender pada dinding, sedangkan Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang. Ia lalu menyodorkan gelas berisikan darah tersebut pada Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan naiknya sebelah alis pink gadis itu.

"Kami harus memastikanmu _makan _dengan benar," ucap Gaara seolah mengerti mimik wajah Sakura.

Sakura langsung menepis pelan gelas yang di sodorkan Gaara. Membuat sang empunya tangan menaikkan alis tipisnya.

"Aku tak mau meminumnya,"

"Kau harus." tegas Gaara.

"Apa yang membuatku harus?" balas Sakura sengit.

"Tubuhmu," sahut Gaara mantap dan tegas.

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja,"

"Hanya sampai siang hari,"

Sakura menatap sinis Gaara yang sangat bersikeras menyuruhya _makan_. Inilah yang Ia tak suka dari Gaara. Sifat keras kepalanya dan sangat sulit untuk dibantah. Tak perduli siapapun lawan bicaranya.

Sasori hanya tertawa singkat mendengar perdebatan keduanya. "Lagipula, Sakura, apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci darah?"

Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang yang sedikit berantakkan dengan sebelah tangan. Ia jengah. Sungguh jengah. Selalu dipaksa untuk minum cairan yang memang seharusnya dia minum. Selama ini Ia selalu membuangnya di wastafel dan tentu saja Ia menyembunyikan hal itu dengan apik. Akhirnya, dengan nada datarnya Ia menceritakan alasannya.

Alasan kenapa dirinya tak mau meminumnya? Sebenarnya hanya karena hal sepele. Yaitu ia menemukan belatung dalam darah yang di sediakan oleh pelayannya. Untung saat itu dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, sehingga Ia tak sempat meminumnya. Detik itu juga Ia langsung membanting gelas itu ke lantai dengan amarah menggebu yang sontak membuat nyali pelayannya ciut seketika. Maka mulai saat itu juga Ia enggan meminum darah lagi, kecuali langsung dari leher-leher yang bersedia memberikannya kepuasan.

Sasori tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami?"

"Kau hanya akan mentertawakanku seperti sekarang." desis Sakura.

Pemuda bermata hazel itu menghentikan tawanya perlahan sambil menatap Sakura. "Tentu tidak, aku pasti membantumu,"

Sakura yang mendengarnya mendengus geli lalu menatap Gaara. "Aku tetap menolak,"

"Aku memaksa,"

"Lalu? Apa yang kau akan kau lakukan untuk memaksaku?" tanya Sakura sarkatis lalu berdiri. "minggir, aku mau mandi." titahnya pada Gaara yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau meminumnya," ujar Gaara tak mau kalah.

"Gaara.." Sakura berujar. Nada bicaranya tak bisa dibantah. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali bagi Gaara.

Pemuda bermata _jade _ini akhirnya jengah juga. Dengan sekali hentakan Ia mendorong Sakura yang langsung jatuh ke ranjang. Ia meminum darah tersebut tanpa menelannya lalu naik ke ranjang Sakura setelah meletakkan gelas di meja.

"Gaa—hmmph,"

Aksi protesnya terhenti begitu bibir Gaara bertamu dibibirnya. Tangan pemuda itu menahan belakang kepala Sakura agar tak lepas. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada ranjang menahan berat tubuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar darah dalam mulutnya berpindah ke mulut gadis itu. Darah pun mengalir dari sudut bibir keduanya.

Sakura sendiri kaget dengan perlakuan Gaara padanya, meski Ia akui ini cukup menantang. Tangannya meremas kemeja bagian depan Gaara hingga kusut dan berusaha mendorong pria itu agar melepaskan ciumannya. Matanya juga terpenjam erat. Tapi apa daya, Ia yang saat ini kehabisan tenaga tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengikuti permainan Gaara. Ia reflek membuka mulutnya saat Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Setelahnya, ia merasakan manisnya darah yang cukup banyak masuk ke dalam mulutnya hingga sedikit tersedak.

Tapi Gaara tak perduli, Ia masih terus menawan Sakura hingga darah dalam mulutnya berpindah tempat. Selang dua menit kemudian Gaara melepaskannya dan menatap Sakura datar tanpa dosa sedikit pun. Darah masih terlihat mengalir di dagu keduanya. Sedangkan Sakura? Wajahnya memerah tak karuan antara menahan malu, kesal dan kehabisan nafas akibat perbuatan brutal Gaara.

Darah menetes dan mendarat di kulit mulus Sakura. Tangannya melayang hendak menampar pemuda yang baru saja _memaksanya_ meminum darah, namun dengan cepat di tepis pemuda itu.

"Kau mau aku melakukannya lagi atau meminumnya langsung dari gelas itu?" ucap Gaara dingin.

Sakura lekas berdecih dan melepas paksa tangannya dari Gaara. Dengan kesal Ia mendorong Gaara dan meminum darah dengan brutal sampai habis. Setelahnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar Ia menyambar handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Kau seharusnya lebih lembut sedikit pada adikku," ucap Sasori saat Gaara melewatinya.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan melirik Sasori. "Katakan itu padaku jika adikmu sudah bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai putri yang jinak,"

… dan Sasori hanya memandang punggung dingin yang menjauh tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou,_ Sakura," Mei yang duduk di ruang tamu menyapa anaknya saat baru turun dari tangga dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas, tak berniat menjawab sama sekali.

Di sebelah ibunya, tampak ayahnya sedang membaca surat kabar terbaru. Sedangkan di sofa yang terpisah, Sasori maupun Gaara duduk sambil menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ada seseorang yang belum pernah dilihatnya sedang memandangnya juga tanpa ekspresi berarti. Tidak, bukan hanya satu, tapi dua orang. Mereka tampak seperti pinang dibelah dua. Sangat mirip dan.. sama-sama memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata.

"Sakura, duduklah." titah Rei. Tangannya menutup koran dan meletakkanya di meja.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura duduk diantara Sasori dan Gaara. Meskipun Ia masih teramat kesal dengan Gaara karena ciuman tadi pagi, untuk saat ini Sakura tak memperdulikannya. Bisa-bisa kedua orang tuanya tahu dan memaksa Gaara untuk melakukan hal itu lagi jika ia tak bisa diatur.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Sakura adalah satu-satunya pelindung roh leluhur kita," ucap Rei membuka topik.

Keadaan menghening seketika. Tidak.. bukan hening karena tegang, tapi hening karena pada dasarnya mereka memang pendiam. Sedangkan Mei hanya bisa tersenyum geli disituasi yang terpaksa menghimpitnya diantara orang-orang pasif bicara.

"Tou-_sama _akan langsung ke intinya. Kau tak bisa bekerja sendiri, Sakura, aku pun tak bisa melepaskanmu menanggung beban ini begitu saja. Maka dari itu, atas persetujuan tetua, aku meminta bantuan dari klan Uchiha."

_Uchiha?_

Tentu Sakura bisa menebak kalau dua orang yang mirip ini pastilah keturunan Uchiha yang tersohor itu.

"Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini Uchiha Itachi.." ibunya menunjuk sopan pada pria berwajah ramah namun dingin dengan satu kunciran rendah di tengkuknya. ".. dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua adalah kakak dan adik."

Sakura memandang kedua orang tersebut dalam diam. _Emerald _nya menyambangi wajah keduanya. Pantas saja mereka mirip. Ternyata bersaudara. _Onyx _hitam, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik dan wajah yang.. yah.. setidaknya membuat kaum hawa tak bisa berpaling dengan mudah setelah melihatnya.

"Mereka akan menjagamu seperti Gaara dan Sasori. Mereka juga akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian bertiga. Dan—oh ya, Itachi ini.." Rei menunjuk Itachi. "..dia adalah teman kecil Sasori saat di Suna,"

Sakura manggut-manggut tak perduli. Dia tak perduli siapapun yang menjaganya asalkan tak merepotkan. Dan menurut penilaiannya, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang masuk dalam kategori tersebut.

"Dan ada tugas lebih untuk Sasuke sebagai syarat untuk menjaga Sakura dari tetua Uchiha." Mei menggantikan suaminya bicara. Senyum jahil tertera di wajahnya. ".. aku tak menganggap ini sebagai syarat, sebenarnya. Justru aku menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan."

Yang bernama Sasuke tak melepaskan matanya sedikitpun dari Sakura yang sedang menyesap teh. Ia bukan hanya memandang datar, tapi juga menelisik gadis itu lebih jauh dengan matanya yang berubah merah dengan tiga titik berputar.

Sakura memperhatikan gerakan bibir Ibunya. Matanya melebar begitu mengetahui apa yang ibunya maksud. Dengan sekali ucapan, Ia pasrah mengikuti perintah _kecil _dari ibunya juga seluruh keturunan Uchiha maupun Haruno.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah tampak ramai pagi ini. Siswa dan siswi nampak memperhatikan lima orang dengan karismanya yang tak terbantahkan meski tak mereka pungkiri aura kelam dan misterius melekat kuat pada kelimanya.

Koridor yang dilewati kelima orang itu nampak ramai. Penyebabnya hanya satu. Yaitu si dua siswa asing yang bergabung dengan tiga orang paling misterius di sekolah ini. Semua mata pun seolah tak bisa teralihkan dari objek hidup itu.

Itachi yang satu kelas dengan Sasori sudah lebih dulu mendahului tiga orang adik kelas mereka. Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara masih berada di koridor lantai satu dan bersiap untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ketiganya berjalan dalam diam. Karena Gaara berbeda kelas dengan Sasuke dan Sakura, Ia pamit untuk ke kelasnya yang ada di koridor barat.

Kini tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan. Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana depannya. Tak mengindahkan lirikan siswi yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan dengan _lollipop_ di dalam mulutnya.

"Halo, Sakura,"

Sang empunya nama berhenti saat seorang laki-laki yang berada dua meter di hadapannya memanggilnya. Sasuke pun juga ikut berhenti. Orang yang memanggil namanya menampakkan sebuah senyum misterius. Setiap orang yang ada di koridor tersebut memandang ketiganya dengan heran.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melangkah mendekati orang tersebut diikuti Sakura, lalu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda bermata hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Idate?" ucap Sakura.

"Hehh," pemuda itu berucap dengan seringainya. "jangan dingin begitu,"

Sakura tak menanggapinya.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan.. Kami sudah semakin dekat,"

"Bukan urusanku," tukas Sakura. Matanya berkilat. Ia berjalan maju untuk lewat, tapi pemuda itu menghalangi jalannya masih dengan seringainya.

"Santailah sedikit, Sakura, bel masih lama berbunyi. Kita masih bisa berbincang sambil menunggu bel. Ah, atau mungkin.." Ia melangkah satu langkah lebih dekat. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi mulus gadis pink tersebut. "..kita bisa bicara sambil menikmati segelas coklat hangat di kantin,"

PLAK.

Sebuah tangan putih pucat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Idate. Sang empunya semakin memperlebar seringainya saat melihat Sasuke lah yang menangkap tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh dia," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Idate memandang Sakura dengan mata berkilat ganjil. "Sekarang kau punya _bodyguard, _eh?"

"Dia bukan _bodyguard_ku," kata Sakura. Pandangannya mengebor jauh pada mata hitam idate. "tapi.."

"Dia milikku," sambung Sasuke dingin. Ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Orang-orang yang ada di sana sontak tercengang dibuatnya. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang dikenal dengan pribadi dingin dan misterius dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang mampu menyedot perhatian khalayak dalam kurun waktu lima menit? Tak ada yang menduga hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia milikku,"

Suara baritone itu berucap. Sebuah pernyataan tegas atas statusnya dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis paling dingin dibalik wajah manisnya yang kelam.

Idate tak sepenuhnya percaya. Terlebih pemuda ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Minggir." titah Sasuke.

"Milikmu?" tanya Idate tak menghiraukan perintah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Meskipun Ia mengacuhkannya, entah kenapa hatinya merasakan suatu keanehan saat memandang mata sekelam jelaga tersebut. Sebuah rasa takut yang Ia sendiri tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Dari postur tubuhnya, Idate seperti pernah melihat ciri-ciri tubuh seperti itu. Bermata _Onyx, _berwajah tampan,berkulit putih pucat, mata setajam elang dan berrambut raven. Tatapannya yang datar dan mengintimidasi. Pesona yang tak terbantahkan bahkan untuk lelaki normal seperti dirinya. Tapi di mana Ia pernah melihatnya? Atau setidaknya, mendengar ciri-ciri fisik pemuda yang sedang memandangnya dingin ini?

"Kupikir telingamu masih berfungsi dengan baik, Idate." tegas Sakura membuyarkan pikirannya. "Minggir." titahnya lagi

"Baiklah baik. Kalian memang menakutkan," ucap Idate dengan seringainya. "tapi sebelumnya, siapa namamu, eh, laki-laki dingin_?"_

Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Idate. Mereka langsung berjalan meninggalkan pemuda sinting tersebut di tempatnya berdiri membuat Idate sedikit jengkel.

"Kalian sombong sekali. Bukankah tak baik jika mengabaikan pertanyaan orang yang bertanya namamu?" tanya Idate seolah memancing keduanya.

Dan itu memang berhasil. Keduanya berhenti. Sasuke langsung berbalik badan dan menatap Idate dengan tatapan mengitimidasi. Sakura sendiri hanya memandangnya datar.

"Uchiha,"

Seketika Idate dan seluruh manusia yang ada di sana menegang mendengar nama Uchiha di sebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Iya tau ko tau.

Udah berapa lama saya gak nongol di sini?

Terlebih pas saya baca reviuw di fic sebelah yang cukup bikin saya ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Ga nyangka juga ada yang suka sama fic ini padahal dulunya saya pesimis banget buat publish. Tapi sayang reviuwnya Cuma sedikit *plak.

Haha oke saya juga ga mau terlalu banyak ngetik buat A/N ini. Cape broo ngetik berjam-jam sampe mata merah pula.

Sengaja ya saya nongolin Sasuke di chap ini. Oh ya ada yang ngira kalo yang nguntit SasoSakuGaa itu Sasuke ya? Haha bukan ko. Dia itu Idate. Saya bikin karakter dia di sini jadi orang yang ceroboh. Dan sebenernya di manfaatin sama seseorang wkwk.

Ending gimana? Ga maksa kan? Plis bilang ga! *nak

Semoga chap ini memuaskan ya. Ini bentuk maaf saya karena belum update dari chap terakhir. Saya kena WB parah.

Maaf juga ga bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf banget yaaa~~ makasih banyak buat yg reviuw. *pelukciumsatu-satu*

Kritik dan saran di tunggu. Flame juga boleh, tapi inget! Yang membangun! Bukan yang menjatuhkan.

Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan komentarnya~

Sign,

M.


	3. Chapter 3

**Silence In The Dark**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada beberapa factor mengapa kondisi pagi ini begitu berbeda dengan pagi hari biasanya. Bukan hanya karena dua orang misterius yang mulai bergabung dengan Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara, namun pernyataan Sasuke yang mampu menarik hampir seluruh atensi yang ada di koridor barat lantai dua ini.

_Uchiha._

Mereka semua tak mungkin tak kenal dengan klan tersebut, terlebih saat _beberapa dari mereka _yang saat ini sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan sisanya, para manusia, yang tak mengerti dan hanya tahu sedikit tentang Uchiha memandang pemuda berparas rupawan itu dengan mata berbinar —tanpa membuat kedipan mata sama sekali.

Uchiha adalah klan yang _katanya_ klan paling tua di Jepang, disusul dengan Hyuuga, Nara, Uzumaki dan Haruno. Klan yang masuk dalam legenda nyata meliputi sejarah berdirinya Konoha. Memiliki banyak relasi bisnis di segala penjuru. Bukan hanya itu, keelokan rupawan setiap anggotanya bukan lagi rahasia pribadi. Bercirikan rambut dan mata hitamnya yang amat kelam, juga kulit pucatnya yang kontras dengan warna tadi.

Maka jika sekarang banyak orang-orang di sini yang kaget, itu bukanlah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Seorang anggota klan Uchiha mendapat sambutan seperti ini adalah hal yang lumrah.

Yang membuatnya luar biasa adalah, ketika dengan entengnya Sasuke mengumumkan bahwa Sakura adalah tunangannya. Berita ini banyak yang enggan untuk mempercayainya. Haruno Sakura, si gadis es itu memiliki tunangan yang bahkan tak main-main statusnya. Dibawa langsung ke sekolah yang sangat amat jelas membuat siswa dan siswi langsung undur diri sebelum maju untuk mendekati salah satu diantara keduanya —pagi yang indah hari ini harus diisi dengan berbagai macam kejutan.

Idate sendiri harus mengalirkan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Bukan, bukan karena _mata merah _Sasuke yang kali ini aktif secara terang-terangan, —beruntung para manusia tak sadar— namun karena auranya sebagai _vampire _penguasa begitu kental. Idate mulai mengatur dirinya yang bergetar dan —suara bel mengusik aksi lempar aura tersebut.

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Idate dan yang lainnya —menoleh pun enggan. Idate menghela nafas untuk ini. Sejujurnya Ia takut menghadapi Sasuke, terlebih tentang _kekuatan_ turun-temurun klan Uchiha yang begitu dahsyatnya. Ia juga tak menyangka Haruno membangun kerja sama dengan Uchiha. Dan tentunya akan semakin sulit baginya untuk menjalankan rencananya jika Sakura sudah di lindungi oleh Uchiha.

.

.

_Temui aku di tempat biasa._

Pesan Sasori di terima oleh Sakura saat pelajaran berakhir. Di sampingnya duduk Sasuke yang tengah memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura segera mengambil _persediaannya_ dan berdiri. Sasuke menoleh dan mendongak menatap Sakura yang mulai berjalan. Tanpa gadis itu berkata pun, Sasuke tahu kalau gadis itu akan bertemu dengan Sasori. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti gadis itu dan berjalan di sampingnya. Sedangkan gadis-gadis yang tadi hendak menghampirinya langsung mendesah kecewa atas kepergian si anak baru itu.

Di jalan pun _beberapa _ orang memberi hormat dengan membungkuk pada keduanya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya berjalan lurus tanpa memberi balasan. Mungkin ini terdengar begitu _frontal_, namun dalam _bangsa _lain pun etika tak bisa dipatahkan hanya karena masalah tempat umum. Maka dari itu _beberapa yang sejenis_ dengan mereka tetap menunjukkan rasa hormatnya —meskipun setelahnya mereka akan mendapat pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Sasori?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berjalan di depannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. _Emerald_ nya melirik Sasuke yang sekarang nampak memperhatikan lapangan dibawah yang cukup luas dengan wajah dataranya seperti biasa.

"Sepertinya penting," Sakura memulai.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. Mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju ke atap sekolah tempat mereka akan bertemu dengan Sasori. "Hanya kita berdua?"

"Gaara mungkin masih di kelasnya." Kata Sakura. "bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

"Sasori pasti bersamanya,"

Kalimat datar Sasuke tak disahuti oleh Sakura. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu atap dan Sasuke membukakan pintu tersebut. Angin-angin panas sekaligus sejuk langsung membelai kulit mereka. Dan disanalah dua orang pemuda berperawakan tinggi sedang berbicara sesuatu yang nampak begitu serius.

Sasori lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran dua sejoli itu diikuti dengan si pemuda berkuncir di sebelahnya. Ekspresi keduanya sama sekali tak berubah sedikit pun.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Gadis berparas pucat itu nampak begitu mungil diantara tubuh tiga orang laki-laki yang menjulang ini. Setelah berdiri tepat di depan Sasori dan Itachi, Sakura segera berojigi sebagai tanda hormat pada Itachi. Bagaimana pun juga, keluarganya mengajarkan etika yang membuatnya harus tetap hormat pada sesama darah murni. Terlebih Itachi beberapa tahun lebih tua dari padanya.

"Tak perlu seformal itu," kata Itachi. Suaranya terdengar begitu ramah yang selaras dengan seulas senyum tipis diwajahnya. Berbeda dari saat bertemu pertama kali. "kita sama-sama darah murni,"

Sakura mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban dan mengalihkan _emerald_nya ke Sasori. "Ada apa?"

"Idate sudah semakin bertindak." jawab Sasori. Ia bersender pada kawat jaring dibelakangnya. "Apa rencanamu sekarang?

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Semakin bertindak?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kau tak mengacuhkannya." Kini Sasori melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Sakura. "Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membantu gadis kecil ini?"

"Aku belum tahu banyak mengenai sekolah ini." Kata Sasuke datar. "Kau tak pernah bilang banyak vampire bangsawan disini. Itu akan menyulitkanku untuk membantu kalian."

Sakura menoleh dan mendongak menatap Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Bukankah itu hal bagus? Mereka akan menjadi pion kita."

"Mungkin. Para bangsawan tak pernah memihak jika tak ada yang memprovokasi. _Kita_ memang berkuasa, tapi dibalik kekuasaan kita selalu ada yang berusaha mendorong hingga jatuh dengan cara mengendalikan apa yang ada dibelakang kita. Dan para bangsawan itu salah satunya." Itachi menginterupsi.

"Idate sudah mengetahui semua tentang bangsa kita. Yang jelas, jika ada darah murni, pasti ada vampire bangsawan di sekitarnya. Dan menurutku kita hanya harus mencari cara mengendalikan mereka," Sasori menyahut.

"Tak perlu ambil pusing akan masalah itu." Gadis merah jambu itu mendesah lelah lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasori yang bersender pada kawat berjaring. "Kita hanya perlu mendoktrin mereka." Lanjutnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada Sasori dan segera menancapkan taring tajamnya pada leher Sasori.

Sasuke dan Itachi melihat betapa hausnya gadis itu. Sejak awal mereka melihat kulit sang penerus Tsunade, Uchiha bersaudara itu dapat menyimpulkan kalau Sakura kelaparan. Terlebih Itachi yang baru saja mendengar betapa keras kepalanya Sakura yang ternyata tak pernah makan hampir enam bulan.

Sasori sendiri mulai heran dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba kelaparan seperti ini. _Hazel _nyamelirik Sakura yang kepalanya terbenam pada lehernya. Padahal baru pagi tadi Ia meminum darah dari Gaara dengan cara yang, yah, menurutnya diluar dugaan. Tapi setidaknya darah itu cukup untuk tiga hari tanpa _makan. _

Ia menggulirkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berbincang serius.

"Maaf, adikku sedang tak sehat akhir-akhir ini." Sasori berkata. "Ku harap kalian tak menaruh nafsu karna bau darah ini."

Itachi mengangguk maklum. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memandangnya datar seolah meminta alasan lebih.

"Kurang _makan_." Kakak Sakura itu menjawab tuntutan mata Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus helai-helai pink adik tercintanya.

Sasuke tak menyahut dan hanya memperhatikan punggung kecil gadis mungil yang sedang memeluk leher Sasori. Namun tak berapa lama perhatiannya terpecah saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berkepala merah dan gadis dengan surai yang sama.

"Maaf kami terlambat," kata si gadis. Ia menyibakkan rambut merahnya dengan gaya angkuh. "Kami harus berhadapan dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. Ya tuhan, ku pikir ada masalah penting sampai-sampai aku harus berhadapan dengan wanita itu." Bibir merah itu terus saja mengoceh tanpa mengucapkan salam seperti biasanya.

"Maaf soal itu." Kata Gaara datar meneruskan permintaan maaf si gadis merah. "Karin terlalu _nafsu_ sampai tak bisa menahan diri untuk _makan _di rumah."

Karin hanya memutar bola matanya. "Tak perlu kau jelaskan, Panda." Lalu iris rubynya menangkap dua orang asing yang sedang menatapnya datar. "Siapa kalian?"

"Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke." Sasori menjawab. Membuat Karin menaruh perhatian padanya. "Mereka yang akan membantu kita dalam misi ini,"

"Wah, jadi kalian?" Karin menghampiri keduanya dengan mata berbinar. "Kenalkan, aku Haruno Karin. Kembaran Sasori dan kakak Sakura."

Setelah membungkuk hormat pada Uchiha bersaudara yang maha agung itu, Karin mendapati Sakura yang masih asik dengan leher Sasori. Beberapa minggu tak bertemu dengan adik tercintanya membuatnya mau tak mau mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia sudah mendengarnya dari ayah dan ibunya tadi pagi dan cukup kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang seolah tak ingin hidup. Tangan lentiknya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tapi Ia tak mau ambil pusing dan membuat perkumpulan mereka sekarang ini sia-sia karna sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang. Baginya, asal Sakura sehat dan baik-baik saja, itu lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi, apa kita sudah punya rencana? Aku sudah menyelidiki Idate dan mendapatkan hasil yang kurang memuaskan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku sudah membuat _chip_ kecil dan berhasil aku letakkan pada gelang yang dia pakai setiap hari," Kata Karin membuka topik yang mulai serius.

"Kami belum memutuskan apapun. Sakura masih belum pulih benar. Apa yang kau dapat?" Sasori menyahut.

Karin merogoh sesuatu dari kantung bajunya dan menunjukkannya sambil menggoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan pada semua orang yang ada di sana. "Idate tak bekerja sendiri." Satu pernyataan yang sudah diduga oleh semuanya. "Lebih tepatnya dia di perintah. Kupikir kita semua sudah tahu siapa orang ini, bukan?"

"Besok pagi, aku dan Gaara akan pergi ke _lab _dan mengintai Idate lewat _chip_ yang sudah aku pasang secara diam-diam. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, _chip_ ini bisa mendeteksi pergerakan sehingga jika Idate melepaskan gelang itu, benda kecil ini akan berpindah ketempat yang lebih aman sebelum gelang itu dilepas. Ini juga bisa merekam lokasi yang dikunjungi Idate jika kita belum terhubung dengannya. Tapi aku sedikit mengalami kesulitan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura yang baru selesai dengan aktifitasnya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya.

"Hee, kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali," Karin memandang heran adiknya beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Yah, setiap barang ciptaan memiliki kelemahan. Chip ini hanya tahan tiga hari dan akan lepas dari Idate."Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau mau darahku?"

Gadis pink itu menggeleng sekali. "_Domo,_" Ia menyahut dan memikirkan ucapan Karin tentang _chip _ tersebut. "Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan sedikit informasi apa yang dikerjakannya." Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. "Bukankah Idate itu manusia? Untuk apa dia bekerja sama dengan _orang itu?_"

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir Idate hanya dimanfaatkan. Kau tahu, jika manusia selalu menginginkan keabadian dan _vampire_ selalu bisa memberikannya. Mungkin _dia _menjanjikan hal itu pada Idate." Karin menjelaskan lagi.

"Aku dan Sakura akan mengikuti Idate sebagai langkah awal," Sasuke yang sedari awal diam mulai terlihat aktif. Permainan ini sedikit membuatnya tertarik. Terlebih _orang itu_ pernah mengincar dirinya dan Itachi sebagai budak. Dan sebagai Uchiha dia tak pernah mau direndahkan sebagai budak. Maka dendam lah yang sekarang mulai mengakar dibenaknya.

Karin menjentikkan jarinya. "Ide bagus. Tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit mengingat kalian berdua mempunyai aura yang sangat kuat sebagai darah murni. Asal kalian semua tahu, Idate mempunyai kemampuan mendeteksi _vampire _darah murni dengan penciumannya. Karena itu dia langsung mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Meskipun harus dipancing."

Gadis berwajah angkuh itu menoleh pada Sasori yang nampak tengah berbincang dengan Gaara dan Itachi."Sasori, kau tidak terlalu sibuk, '_kan_? Temani kami saat di _lab _nanti."

Sasori langsung menoleh dan mengangguk singkat dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan dua orang tadi. Karin pun merasa informasi tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk diberitahukan kepada Sasori dan Sakura. Ia melirik jam tangannya lalu membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi tadi aku terlambat dan membuat banyak waktu yang terbuang. Jadi kupikir pertemuan ini sudah waktunya dibubarkan."

"Baiklah. Besok pagi kita berkumpul dirumahku dan mulai mengintai Idate. Sasuke dan aku akan ikut ke _lab_ untuk rencana selanjutnya," Kata Sakura sambil menatap satu persatu wajah yang ada di sana.

Semua mengangguk singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura menatap punggung mereka dengan tatapan datarnya

"Tugasku semakin berat," Sakura mendesah lelah dan menyandar pada tembok ketika yang lainnya sudah meninggalkan atap tersebut. Sasuke sendiri hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau tak sendiri."

"Ya. Memang. Kadang menjadi seorang titisan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, meskipun di sisi lain aku mendapat perlakuan spesial,"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura singkat dan menatapnya. Sasuke memang bukan tipe pemuda yang peka akan perasaan seorang gadis, namun Ia berusaha untuk mengerti beban berat yang ditanggung tunangannya ini. "Bersabarlah. Semua ini takkan berlangsung lama,"

"Ku harap begitu." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menurunkan tangannya. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu,"

"Kau tunanganku." Ucap Sasuke. "sudah sepantasnya,"

"Kita bahkan baru berkenalan."

"Pertunangan ini akan mengenalkan kita satu sama lain. Bukan satu hal yang perlu di pusingkan,"

Pemuda bermanik onyx ini tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Didikan keras dari Uchiha dan kelembutan sang Ibu membuatnya harus menghormati wanita, siapapun itu. Meski Sasuke tak pernah mencerminkannya pada gadis lain, norma-norma itu tetap Ia pegang. Terlebih Sakura adalah tunangannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Meski hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menyandang status sebagai tunangan resmi Sasuke, Ia merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Pribadi Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan setipe dengannya membuat Sakura bisa beradaptasi begitu cepat sampai-sampai Sasori yang hendak berbalik untuk memanggil Sakura berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap keduanya dengan senyum tipisnya.

Sasuke sendiri juga merasa nyaman dengan Sakura. Seolah semua ini adalah jalan hidupnya yang sudah di saring sampai bersih dari perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Padahal sebelum di tunangkan dengan gadis musim semi ini, Ia benar-benar anti berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah gadis tenang dengan tingkat intelengensi tinggi. Ia tak seperti gadis yang kebanyakan tebar pesona saat di depannya.

Dan kata manis untuk Sakura membuatnya tertarik mengenal gadis ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, Bel sudah berbunyi," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan mulai berjalan di samping Sasuke yang berjalan pelan demi mengimbangi langkah mungil Sakura. Kaki jenjang keduanya menuruni tangga. Mereka berdua tak berniat mencuri perhatian yang membuat khalayak menjatuhkan atensi pada sejoli ini. Keduanya nampak serasi dan sedap di pandang. Keelokan parasnya tak bisa di bantah. Keagungan pasangan darah murni yang mengeluarkan aura mencekam namun menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya.

.. yang disambut dengan rasa hormat dari para pengikut setianya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Sepertinya saya udah terlalu sering minta maaf atas keterlambatan n kegajean di setiap fic/chapter yang saya publish. #pelukdaiki.

Maaf deh sekali lagiii.. saya buruk kalo ngatur waktu. Nulis kalo lagi mood aja dan diksi lagi jalan-jalan dilingkungan kepala .

Saya percepet alurnya soalnya saya rencananya Cuma mau bikin kurang lebih 10 chapter. Semoga ga kecepetan alurnya.

Oya, disini Sasori dan Karin itu ceritanya kembar fraternal. Tau kan kembar fraternal itu apa? So, peran Karin di sini juga protagonis.

Kritik, saran sangat saya tunggu. Termasuk flame. Tapi yang membangun.

Apa endingnya gantung? Sasuke gimana? Keren dong pastinya /tsahhhh /geer.

Segitu dulu dari saya, kalo mau lebih jelasnya bisa review dan nanti saya bales lewat pm.

Jaaaa..

Sign,

M.


End file.
